


Prologue: The Stirring

by norcumi



Series: Nurturing Nature [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Short, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi
Summary: The war disturbed more than just the Seps, and now something very old is awake and looking for new playthings.





	Prologue: The Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> After stumbling over some adorable pictures on Tumblr, OutcastTrip1995 took some of my tag ruminating and ran with the notion, so here we are with a bit of fun and strangeness for the poor clones. I'm not entirely sure how to classify this, beyond a bit of fun experimentation, but hopefully others enjoy it as well.

It remembered being human, once. Memories were what remained, memories spun together with magics and bound within the shining depths of an elaborate mirror, stored away in a tomb. Its well-protected, well-hidden, unutterably  _ boring _ tomb.

It had once been a powerful Sith, but somehow the notion of millennia alone save for rats and insects and the occasional would-be grave robber hadn’t compared to the terror of actual death.

Perspective was also perhaps something it had gained, over time.

Perspective, and boredom. It had been a very,  _ very _ long time since the last sentient had broken in. Perhaps it should not have killed the intruder so quickly.

The tedious rhythm of seasons passing broke with the rumble of explosions. The Force shimmered with death and pain, battle emotions soured with the occasional trail of a Jedi’s Light. The spirit tracked what it could of the battle being waged nearby, something with far greater scope than the local wildlife could ever provide.

Only one side was alive, life signatures strangely similar (except for those damned Jedi). The other was mechanical, apparently numerous enough to challenge the Jedi’s army, though the spirit could not quite imagine just how many droids that could be.

It was all infuriating, so much potential Force energy  _ just _ at the tip of the spirit’s reach. Even with the boost of power that influx provided, it could still not grasp more.

It was, however, enough to attract a few of the living.

The spirit weighed the potential: everlasting boredom, versus eventual Jedi meddling. It was possible that the Jedi Order could have skill, power, or knowledge enough to destroy the spirit entirely. It was possible that expending so much magic after all this time could exhaust the spirit out of existence.

It was possible this would be its last chance to not be  _ bored _ .

When the first soldier took the bait, taking cover in a well-disguised (mostly collapsed) tunnel, the spirit was fascinated. It was a challenge to pluck information from the man’s mind, made only easier when more of his squad joined him.

_ Clones _ . The Jedi had gone and cloned themselves an army! It was adorable how all these disposable soldiers worked towards individuality. Armor decorations, tattoos, hair styles – all trying to be so different! Not to mention the  _ names _ .

The battle ended, but the bait had been taken. More soldiers and several Jedi invaded, looking to plunder resources or information for their precious war. The spirit might have laughed at them – they thought their mechanical foes were looking to loot here first?  _ Really? _ – but it was far more intrigued by a squad of soldiers. ‘Wolfpack,’ their Jedi called them, as if they weren’t puppies domesticated to a fare-thee-well. A wolfpack, led by a man named Wolffe. He tried so hard to look the part, all sharp lines and gray armor, even the flicker of a toothy grin.

So ridiculously domesticated, trotting along at his Jedi’s heels.

Even in potential light of true destruction, there was no way the spirit could resist this.

It was going to have such  _ fun _ .


End file.
